In Love with two
by BabyCapricorn
Summary: Being a teenage girl is never easy, Casino is learning that the hard way when she falls for two guys- a certain white hair pro duelist and a cute blue hair guy with glasses. My second Songfic, AsterXOCXSyrus
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own any rights to the song or the show. I just own the rights to my character and my friends character.

Show- Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Song- So in love with two

Artist- Mikaila

In Love with two

"What am I going to do?" Casino asked herself as she laid down on her bed. "Aster Phoenix...you are so unbelievable but yet…I can't help thinking about you"

_My number one: there could never be no one like you_

_How come I feel this way again_

"But yet…Syrus Truesdale….Syrus is just so different from all the other guys"

_My number two: never tried to tell me what to say or do_

"Why is this SO hard? Why both of them? Why me?!"

_I'm so in love with two_

_I don't want to push it_

_I don't want to fight_

"I can't sleep anymore. I'm just so confused and lost" Casino said holding a pillow over her head while her friend Erin just sat there listening.

"Boy crazy syndrome"

_But this feeling keeps me up all night_

_If I only could decide _

_But I cant make up my mind_

"You aren't suppose to be in love with two guys at once!" Erin said walking over to her friend. "It's not fair to them and it certainly isn't fair to you"

_I'm breaking all my rules because of you_

"Casino face the facts, its not right" Erin said shaking Casino.

"No, you're kidding!" she said sarcastically. "I'm not going through this for my health! I'm getting sick here but there isn't much I can do!"

_You tell me its no right _

_And it tears me up inside_

_But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I have no clue what to do. I'm not sure if there is anything I can do. All I know is that this is what I feel and I know that I'm meant for one of them."

_Hey, hey, hey_

_I don't know what to do_

"But Casino-"

"Erin I know what you're going to say but I can't help it. I love them both" Casino said with a little smile.

_Hey, hey, hey_

_I choose the both of you_

****

**Casino: I hate you**

**Me: why?**

**Casino: because you know I hate Aster**

**Me: you say that now**

**Casino: I do!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* right**

**Casino: *walks away* **

**Me: she totally loves him ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Erin looked down at Casino and sighed.

"Casino I know this is going to be hard to say but I'm your friend and I care." Erin said. "Aster hurt you! Don't you remember how he cheated on you over and over when you two were going out! You can't obviously tell me you don't remember"

"Of course I remember" Casino said remembering that hurtful day.

_My number one: You give me everything I need  
But some thinks to I'm better with_

"and you see that Syrus is the better choice" Erin said in a persuasive tone.

"He'll never hurt me" Casino said quietly.

_My number two: He's the one that really makes me feel so good_

Erin walked across the room and looked out the window at Jaden and Syrus who were talking.

"Then again, who knows what may happen? I mean have you seen his brother, he could turn into the next Zane"

"Are you trying to help me or make everything worse!" Casino said angrily getting off her bed and walking over to her friend. "Because Moto you just aren't making things better"

"That's nice to know Wheeler, tell me something I didn't know" Erin said sarcastically.

_I'm so in love with two  
I don't want to push it  
_

"So what do you think will happen if I choose Aster?" Casino asked quietly. Erin looked up and sighed.

"Who knows, he may have changed like he's claimed but one cant be too sure"

"And Syrus?"

"It's hard to say. He's so quiet and shy that you don't know what can happen if you get into a serious relationship with him"

_I don't want to fight  
But this feeling keeps me up all night_

"Why me? Why me?! WHY ME!" Casino said hitting herself on the head with the window.

_If I only could decide  
But I can't make up my mind  
I'm breakin' all my rules because of you_

"Because you're a Wheeler with problems" Erin said meaning as a joke.

"Shut up Erin" Casino groaned.

_You tell me it's not right  
And it tears me up inside  
But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

Just then there was a knock at the door and Erin answered.

"oh hello Aster, did you come to hook up with the some Ra 1st years. Well if you are you came to the wrong dorm." Erin said with an annoyed tone.

"then what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be in the Obelisk dorm" Aster said with a smirk.

"I'm here talking to Casino"

"Funny I'm here for the same thing"

"Yeah well she isn't feeling good so get lost" Erin said slamming the door in his face. "I can't believe you like him"

_But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

"I know" Casino said sitting down at her desk and looking at a picture of her and Aster.

"So who is it going to be?"

_Hey, hey, hey  
I don't know what to do_

Casino walked over to the window and looked at Syrus.

"I don't know"

_Hey, hey, hey  
I choose the both of you_


End file.
